Pedigree
by RominaZ
Summary: Drabble —¿Kagome qué es "pedigree"? — preguntó Inuyasha


Hola (:  
Mientras el hámster de mi cabeza intenta correr más rápido, para así traerles el siguiente capítulo de "¡Ya dejen de mentir!", les traigo este drabble.  
Cortito, pero ojalá lo disfruten c:

* * *

Summary.(Drabble) —¿Kagome qué es "_pedigree_"? — preguntó Inuyasha

* * *

**Disclaimer. **InuYasha y demás personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi**.**

* * *

— Mamá, por-favor-por-favor-por favor ¿si? — preguntó Sota con su mejor imitación del gato con botas.

— Sota, he dicho que no. No seas egoísta, piensa en Buyo. Además es una gran responsabilidad. — respondió su madre con una voz tranquila, tratando de que Sota desistiera de una vez por todas de una idea tan absurda.

Y es que Sota había estado tratando de convencer a su madre desde la semana pasada para que le comprara un perro. Pero no quería cualquier perro, nonono. ¡Un campeón!

¿Y cómo había llegado esta idea a la cabecita de Sota? Pues uno de sus compañeros llegó a su escuela con la medalla de 1er puesto de la última exhibición de perros y estuvo restregándosela en la cara de todos sus compañeros. Y eso no se iba a quedar ahí, claro que no.

Después de que miles de ideas cruzaran por la prodigiosa mente de Sota, ideas que incluían desde disfrazar a su gato Buyo en perro hasta meter a su amigo con orejas de perro a la próxima exhibición, se decidió por lo más difícil: pedirle un perro a su madre. Obviamente que su madre se negó, explicándole que podría ser peligroso juntar a un perro y un gato cuando no habían crecido juntos. Pero él no se daría por vencido.  
Entonces decidió efectuar la maniobra 323, que consistía en llenar TODO su cuarto de posters de perros de todas las razas, poner como fondo de pantalla tanto en su celular como en la computadora la pintura de los perros jugando póquer, ver "El cantador de perros" día y noche para que su madre viera cuanto anhelaba un perro. Prácticamente respiraba perros. Esa maniobra era infalible.

Había buscado la ayuda de su hermana que había llegado antes de ayer después de casi un mes fuera de su casa, pero la muy "traidora" no se había puesto de su lado.

Después de un día cansado día de colegio, se dirigió a su casa. Se alegró mucho de encontrar Inuyasha en su sala.

— ¿Vienes a recoger a mi hermana? — le preguntó como quién pregunta el clima.

— Ehh..sí— le respondió mientras jugaba con Buyo, "el gato panzón".

Y ahí murió la conversación. Para distraerse prendió la televisión y tuvo la mala suerte de que pasaran la última exhibición de perros. Suspiró, lo que le faltaba.

— Oye Sota, ¿qué es lo que pasan por la "caja mágica"? — preguntó nuestro hanyou que le había llamado la atención ver a tantos perros juntos.

— Eso un exhibición de perros, es como un concurso donde solo los perros con _pedigree_ concursan y ..

— Sota, ¿me podrías ayudar un momento? — interrumpió su madre

— Claro mamá, como soy un niño TAN RESPONSABLE te ayudaré— Sí que Sota quería su perro. Y Sota se fue, sin saber que había dejado un gran interrogante en su amigo Inuyasha..

— ¡Ya llegué! — gritó Kagome, quien regresaba del colegio. Vio a Inuyasha en su sala, suspiró y sonrió— Inuyasha ¿qué..

—Kagome, ¿qué es _pedigree?_ — interrumpió Inuyasha.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — preguntó Kagome, que se sorprendió un ante su pregunta.

—¡Keh!, solo curiosidad— respondió volteándose hacia otro lado.

— Mmm, veamos… es un documento donde está escrito el árbol genealógico del perro, donde indica si es un pura raza. — Kagome trato de explicarle los más simple posible, pero luego de pronunciar estas palabras no pudo evitar relacionarlas con Inuyasha, que era considerado por su hermano como inferior por no ser de raza pura.

— ¡Tonterías! — dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos en su típica pose.

— Sabes Inuyasha, no creo que un perro pura raza sea mejor que los otros perros. Yo creo que vale más el corazón y el espíritu que tenga este. Yo prefiero mil veces un perro normal a un pura raza.— y le dedicó una gran sonrisa — ¡Buen chico! — le dijo acariciándole la cabeza y sus orejas.

— ¡Kagome, ya te dije que no me trates como tu mascota!

Kagome no estaba segura si Inuyasha había entendido el mensaje detrás de esas palabras, pero sonreía.  
Estaba muy segura de lo que había dicho y lo mantendría.

* * *

Me vino esta idea a la cabeza hace un rato,cuando mi padre preguntó donde estaba el _pedigree_ de mis cachorros.  
Creo que se perdió, ojalá que no me mate asjlkajsl  
Nos vemos, muchas gracias por leer ;)

Atte. Ro


End file.
